Quest For A Cure
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When James is sick with a deadly illness, it is up to Amber & Sofia to save his life, will they? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. The Ill Prince Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation.**

** The Ill Prince Part 1**

** One autumn morning a few months before Wassailia (Christmas) in Enchancia, Sofia was already dressed to go to school at the Royal Preparatory Academy with her sister, Amber and her brother, James.**

** Sofia knocked on Amber's bedroom door.**

** "Amber," Sofia asked, continuing to knock on Amber's bedroom door. "are you awake?"**

** Sofia could hear crashing & banging noises coming from inside Amber's bedroom.**

** "Oh no," Sofia heard Amber shouting from inside her closet in a panic. "I **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** find my tiara!"**

** Sofia knew that she must help Amber get ready for school by helping Amber find her tiara.**

** So, Sofia entered Amber's bedroom.**

** "Would you like any help, Amber?" Sofia asked.**

** "That would be great," Amber said. "thank you, Sofia."**

** After she helped Amber find her tiara, Sofia went straight to the door to James's bedroom to wake him up.**


	2. The Ill Prince Part 2

** The Ill Prince Part 2**

** "James! James, are you awake?" Sofia called out.**

** Sofia could hear sneezing coming from inside James's bedroom.**

** "I'm... achoo! Up, Sof, achoo!" James answered through his loud sneezing.**

** Sofia entered James's bedroom to hear James coughing.**

** "That doesn't sound very good." Sofia said to James.**

** James sneezed, "What doesn't sound very good, Sofia?" he asked with a hoarse sounding cough in his voice.**

** "**_**That**_** doesn't sound very good." Sofia answered James.**

** "I... am... **_**not**_**... feeling... well... at... all..." James said to Sofia in a hoarse and weak whisper.**

** "Would you like me to get Mom, Dad, and Baileywick for you?" **

** James then sneezed into his handkerchief as Amber entered her brother's bedroom.**

** "James, hurry up," Amber said impatiently. "the three of us are going to be **_**late**_** for Flying Derby practice!"**

** Sofia quickly raced off to fetch Queen Miranda, King Roland, and Baileywick.**

** "I... can't... go... to... school... today... Amber..." James said breathlessly.**


	3. The Ill Prince Part 3

** The Ill Prince Part 3**

** "Don't worry, James," Amber said gently. "Sofia will return soon with Mommy, Daddy, and Baileywick."**

** Amber reached out and hugged James.**

** "Ouch! Amber! Watch the shoulders!" James grunted in **_**severe**_** pain.**

** "Oh! James," Amber said, releasing her grip on her brother. "I'm so sorry! Though, once you are all better, I will give you a million hugs!"**

** "I... will... be... holding... you... to... it..." James said to Amber breathlessly.**

** James coughed hoarsely as Sofia entered her brother's bedroom with Baileywick and their parents.**

** "James is ill, just like I told you." Sofia told Baileywick, Queen Miranda, and King Roland II truthfully.**

** "Amber, Sofia," Roland said. "the royal carriage is ready to take you to school, and don't forget your riding clothes."**

** "Okay, Daddy." Amber said.**

** But Sofia couldn't **_**even**_** think about school, **_**especially**_** Flying Derby practice with her teammate and only brother so sick.**

** "But, Dad," Sofia protested. "what are we going to do about James?"**

** "Don't worry, Sofia," Baileywick said. "we will make it work somehow."**

** "That's right, Sofia," Miranda said gently. "we will care for your brother."**

** At Royal Prep in Flora's good manners class, Sofia just couldn't concentrate, not just because she sat in front of Prince Zandar of Tangu, one of the two princes who had a **_**huge**_** crush on her, but also because she was thinking of poor sickly James.**


	4. Fight At Flying Derby Practice

** Fight At Flying Derby Practice**

** "Sofia," Flora called out. "Sofia!"**

** The sound of Flora calling her name startled Sofia right out of her wits.**

** "Yes, Miss Flora?" Sofia asked, she was **_**still**_** startled, her heart was racing in her chest.**

** "Will you kindly pay attention to the lesson?" Flora asked Sofia sternly.**

** "Yes, Miss Flora." Sofia answered.**

** After lunch, it was time for Flying Derby practice.**

** Sofia & Amber were already dressed in their riding outfits, ready for Flying Derby practice.**

** Sofia was preparing Minimus while Amber prepared Goldie for practice.**

** After they prepared their horses for practice, Amber & Sofia came up to Sir Gillium, Amber had a question on her mind.**

** "Sir Gillium?" Amber asked.**

** The derby coach turned to face Amber, "Yes?" he answered.**

** "May I stand in for James since he is out sick today?" Hugo heard Amber asking Sir Gillium.**

** "I don't see why not, Princess Amber," Sir Gillium answered. "after all, Sofia **_**does**_** need a teammate."**

** "Yes!" Amber cheered.**

** When Prince Hugo of the Principality of Albuquerque heard Amber's delighted cheering, that made him quite furious.**

** "HEY, AMBER! IF **_**ANYBODY**_** IS GOING TO STAND IN FOR JAMES AS SOFIA'S TEAMMATE," Hugo yelled furiously. "IT IS GOING TO BE ME!"**

** "NO WAY WILL **_**THAT**_** HAPPEN, HUGO," Amber shot back. "SINCE JAMES IS **_**MY**_** TWIN BROTHER AND SOFIA IS **_**OUR**_** PRECIOUS YOUNGER SISTER, I DESERVE TO STAND IN FOR JAMES!"**

** Prince Zandar of the Kingdom of Tangu came into the stable, he was looking for Sofia.**

** "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Zandar exclaimed curiously. "what's the matter here? And where is James?"**

** "James is at home in bed, Zandar," Sofia answered with a sad sigh. "he is sick."**

** "Oh," Zandar said, sighing wistfully. "I am so sorry to hear about that, Sofia."**

** All around Sofia & Zandar, the argument between Amber & Hugo began to escalate.**

** "He is **_**my**_** twin, Hugo, and I'll **_**always**_** stand in for him! And I am **_**already**_** on the team!" Amber yelled angrily.**

** "Well, I hope he dies then! And I'll have your beautiful sister and my spirited teammate all to myself!" Hugo shot back at Amber hotly.**

** At that point, Sofia & Zandar stepped in.**

** "Excuse me, Hugo, but you and I are just teammates and **_**nothing**_** more," Sofia said, coming to her own defense. "and besides, I like like Zandar!"**

** "You will **_**never**_** have a chance with Sofia! She is **_**my**_** girl! Plus **_**neither**_** she, Amber, **_**nor**_** I wish to see James die!"**

** After school let out that day, Zandar & Desmond came home with Sofia & Amber to see how James was fairing.**

** When Zandar, Desmond, Amber, and Sofia entered James's bedroom, they noticed that Baileywick had a look of somberness on his face.**


	5. The Mortalia Virus

** The Mortalia Virus**

** Previously on Sofia The First:**

** "Amber," Sofia asked, continuing to knock on Amber's bedroom door. "are you awake?"**

** Sofia could hear crashing & banging noises coming from inside Amber's bedroom.**

** "Oh no," Sofia heard Amber shouting from inside her closet in a panic. "I **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** find my tiara!"**

** Sofia knew that she must help Amber get ready for school by helping Amber find her tiara.**

** So, Sofia entered Amber's bedroom.**

** "Would you like any help, Amber?" Sofia asked.**

** "That would be great," Amber said. "thank you, Sofia."**

** After she helped Amber find her tiara, Sofia went straight to the door to James's bedroom to wake him up.**

** "James! James, are you awake?" Sofia called out.**

** Sofia could hear sneezing coming from inside James's bedroom.**

** "I'm... achoo! Up, Sof, achoo!" James answered through his loud sneezing.**

** Sofia entered James's bedroom to hear James coughing.**

** "That doesn't sound very good." Sofia said to James.**

** James sneezed, "What doesn't sound very good, Sofia?" he asked with a hoarse sounding cough in his voice.**

** "**_**That**_** doesn't sound very good." Sofia answered James.**

** "I... am... **_**not**_**... feeling... well... at... all..." James said to Sofia in a hoarse and weak whisper.**

** "Would you like me to get Mom, Dad, and Baileywick for you?" **

** James then sneezed into his handkerchief as Amber entered her brother's bedroom.**

** "James, hurry up," Amber said impatiently. "the three of us are going to be **_**late**_** for Flying Derby practice!"**

** Sofia quickly raced off to fetch Queen Miranda, King Roland, and Baileywick.**

** "I... can't... go... to... school... today... Amber..." James said breathlessly.**

** "Don't worry, James," Amber said gently. "Sofia will return soon with Mommy, Daddy, and Baileywick."**

** Amber reached out and hugged James.**

** "Ouch! Amber! Watch the shoulders!" James grunted in **_**severe**_** pain.**

** "Oh! James," Amber said, releasing her grip on her brother. "I'm so sorry! Though, once you are all better, I will give you a million hugs!"**

** "I... will... be... holding... you... to... it..." James said to Amber breathlessly.**

** James coughed hoarsely as Sofia entered her brother's bedroom with Baileywick and their parents.**

** "James is ill, just like I told you." Sofia told Baileywick, Queen Miranda, and King Roland II truthfully.**

** "Amber, Sofia," Roland said. "the royal carriage is ready to take you to school, and don't forget your riding clothes."**

** "Okay, Daddy." Amber said.**

** But Sofia couldn't **_**even**_** think about school, **_**especially**_** Flying Derby practice with her teammate and only brother so sick.**

** "But, Dad," Sofia protested. "what are we going to do about James?"**

** "Don't worry, Sofia," Baileywick said. "we will make it work somehow."**

** "That's right, Sofia," Miranda said gently. "we will care for your brother."**

** At Royal Prep in Flora's good manners class, Sofia just couldn't concentrate, not just because she sat in front of Prince Zandar of Tangu, one of the two princes who had a **_**huge**_** crush on her, but also because she was thinking of poor sickly James.**

** "Sofia," Flora called out. "Sofia!"**

** The sound of Flora calling her name startled Sofia right out of her wits.**

** "Yes, Miss Flora?" Sofia asked, she was **_**still**_** startled, her heart was racing in her chest.**

** "Will you kindly pay attention to the lesson?" Flora asked Sofia sternly.**

** "Yes, Miss Flora." Sofia answered.**

** After lunch, it was time for Flying Derby practice.**

** Sofia & Amber were already dressed in their riding outfits, ready for Flying Derby practice.**

** Sofia was preparing Minimus while Amber prepared Goldie for practice.**

** After they prepared their horses for practice, Amber & Sofia came up to Sir Gillium, Amber had a question on her mind.**

** "Sir Gillium?" Amber asked.**

** The derby coach turned to face Amber, "Yes?" he answered.**

** "May I stand in for James since he is out sick today?" Hugo heard Amber asking Sir Gillium.**

** "I don't see why not, Princess Amber," Sir Gillium answered. "after all, Sofia **_**does**_** need a teammate."**

** "Yes!" Amber cheered.**

** When Prince Hugo of the Principality of Albuquerque heard Amber's delighted cheering, that made him quite furious.**

** "HEY, AMBER! IF **_**ANYBODY**_** IS GOING TO STAND IN FOR JAMES AS SOFIA'S TEAMMATE," Hugo yelled furiously. "IT IS GOING TO BE ME!"**

** "NO WAY WILL **_**THAT**_** HAPPEN, HUGO," Amber shot back. "SINCE JAMES IS **_**MY**_** TWIN BROTHER AND SOFIA IS **_**OUR**_** PRECIOUS YOUNGER SISTER, I DESERVE TO STAND IN FOR JAMES!"**

** Prince Zandar came into the stable, he was looking for Sofia.**

** "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Zandar exclaimed curiously. "what's the matter here? And where is James?"**

** "James is at home in bed, Zandar," Sofia answered with a sad sigh. "he is sick."**

** "Oh," Zandar said, sighing wistfully. "I am so sorry to hear about that, Sofia."**

** All around Sofia & Zandar, the argument between Amber & Hugo began to escalate.**

** "He is **_**my**_** twin, Hugo, and I'll **_**always**_** stand in for him! And I am **_**already**_** on the team!" Amber yelled angrily.**

** "Well, I hope he dies then! And I'll have your beautiful sister and my spirited teammate all to myself!" Hugo shot back at Amber hotly.**

** At that point, Sofia & Zandar stepped in.**

** "Excuse me, Hugo, but you and I are just teammates and **_**nothing**_** more," Sofia said, coming to her own defense. "and besides, I like like Zandar!"**

** "You will **_**never**_** have a chance with Sofia! She is **_**my**_** girl! Plus **_**neither**_** she, Amber, **_**nor**_** I wish to see James die!"**

** After school let out that day, Zandar & Desmond came home with Sofia & Amber to see how James was fairing.**

** When Zandar, Desmond, Amber, and Sofia entered James's bedroom, they noticed that Baileywick had a look of somberness on his face.**

** Now on Sofia The First:**

** "Baileywick? What is it?" Amber asked now concerned.**

** "What's the matter with James?" Sofia asked also concerned.**

** "I didn't see it before, but now I do," Baileywick said to the children seriously. "James has the fatal Mortalia Virus."**

** "What should we do, Sofia?" Desmond asked.**

** "Do you really have to ask that question, Desmond," Amber said impatiently. "we should go and talk to Cedric."**

** "Good idea, Amber," Sofia agreed. "besides, James doesn't have much time before he dies."**

** Amber had a flashback to that afternoon at school.**

** Within Amber's memory, it was time for Flying Derby practice.**

** Sofia & Amber were already dressed in their riding outfits, ready for Flying Derby practice.**

** Sofia was preparing Minimus while Amber prepared Goldie for practice.**

** After they prepared their horses for practice, Amber & Sofia came up to Sir Gillium, Amber had a question on her mind.**

** "Sir Gillium?" Amber asked.**

** The derby coach turned to face Amber, "Yes?" he answered.**

** "May I stand in for James since he is out sick today?" Hugo heard Amber asking Sir Gillium.**

** "I don't see why not, Princess Amber," Sir Gillium answered. "after all, Sofia **_**does**_** need a teammate."**

** "Yes!" Amber cheered.**

** When Prince Hugo of the Principality of Albuquerque heard Amber's delighted cheering, that made him quite furious.**

** "HEY, AMBER! IF **_**ANYBODY**_** IS GOING TO STAND IN FOR JAMES AS SOFIA'S TEAMMATE," Hugo yelled furiously. "IT IS GOING TO BE ME!"**

** "NO WAY WILL **_**THAT**_** HAPPEN, HUGO," Amber shot back. "SINCE JAMES IS **_**MY**_** TWIN BROTHER AND SOFIA IS **_**OUR**_** PRECIOUS YOUNGER SISTER, I DESERVE TO STAND IN FOR JAMES!"**

** Prince Zandar came into the stable, he was looking for Sofia.**

** "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Zandar exclaimed curiously. "what's the matter here? And where is James?"**

** "James is at home in bed, Zandar," Sofia answered with a sad sigh. "he is sick."**

** "Oh," Zandar said, sighing wistfully. "I am so sorry to hear about that, Sofia."**

** All around Sofia & Zandar, the argument between Amber & Hugo began to escalate.**

** "He is **_**my**_** twin, Hugo, and I'll **_**always**_** stand in for him! And I am **_**already**_** on the team!" Amber yelled angrily.**

** "Well, I hope he dies then! And I'll have your beautiful sister and my spirited teammate all to myself!" Hugo shot back at Amber hotly.**

** At that point, Sofia & Zandar stepped in.**

** "Excuse me, Hugo, but you and I are just teammates and **_**nothing**_** more," Sofia said, coming to her own defense. "and besides, I like like Zandar!"**

** "You will **_**never**_** have a chance with Sofia! She is **_**my**_** girl! Plus **_**neither**_** she, Amber, **_**nor**_** I wish to see James die!"**

** Amber came out of her memory.**

** "Oh, that's right," Amber said. "Hugo said this afternoon that he hoped that James would die! This is an **_**emergency**_**!"**

** Sofia, Amber, Desmond, and Zandar raced off to Cedric's workshop.**

** When they arrived at the sorcerer's workshop, Sofia volunteered to knock on the door.**

** Cedric was busily tidying his workshop when he heard the knocking upon his door.**

** "Enter," Cedric called, he was annoyed. "if you must."**

** Sofia entered Cedric's workshop.**

** "Mr. Cedric," Sofia explained urgently. "we **_**really**_** need your help."**


	6. Looking For Help Part 1

** Looking For Help Part 1**

** "Oh do you now?" Cedric asked Sofia sarcastically.**

** Amber entered Cedric's workshop.**

** "James is sick with the fatal Mortalia Virus." Amber said.**

** "It is **_**not **_**fatal to either magic users or those who are descended from magic users, Princess Amber, because once they have had it, they have built an immunity to the virus. " Cedric corrected.**

** "Do you have a spell that is able to make James well again?" Sofia asked Cedric.**

** Cedric saw the purple glow of Sofia's amulet from out of the corner of his right eye.**

** "Yes I do, Princess Sofia," Cedric said. "but I'm afraid I will need your amulet for the spell."**

** "I'm sorry, Mr. Cedric," Sofia said. "but I promised Dad that I would **_**never**_** take my amulet off."**

** "Then, I am sorry, Princess," Cedric told Sofia, sighing wistfully. "but I am **_**really**_** busy."**

** "Busy doing what, Cedric?" Amber asked.**

** "Cleaning up my workshop!" Cedric answered Amber irritably.**

** Amber & Sofia turned to go, "Okay, thanks anyway, Cedric." Amber said.**

** After Sofia & Amber left his workshop, Cedric began to complain.**

** "Oh, Wormy," Cedric said irritably. "I was this close, **_**this close**_** to getting my hands on Princess Sofia's amulet!"**

** Over in Amber's bedroom, Amber was looking through her closet for a clean nightgown to wear to bed that night while Sofia sat on Amber's bed waiting for Amber to finish.**

** Amber came out of her closet and placed her clean nightgown on her bed, "Oh, now what? If Cedric can't help, I will be an only twin!" she said in a panic.**

** "No you won't, Amber," Sofia said gently. "besides, I know some other people who can help us, come on!"**

** Sofia took Amber by her left hand and they met up with Zandar & Desmond outside of the coach house.**


	7. Looking For Help Part 2

** Looking For Help Part 2**

** "Where are we going," Zandar asked Amber curiously. "what's going on?"**

** Amber climbed aboard one of the royal coaches.**

** "We are simply going to the village to visit the Valentine family." Amber answered Zandar.**

** "Alright," Desmond exclaimed. "a chance to see my dear Lucinda!"**

** Desmond climbed into the flying carriage excitedly as well.**

** "Are you two coming with us?" Amber & Desmond asked Sofia & Zandar impatiently in unison.**

** Zandar unrolled his flying carpet, "No thank you, Sofia & I will follow you on my flying carpet." he called to Amber & Desmnd.**

** "Suit yourselves!" Desmond called back.**

** Soon enough, the foursome set out for the Village of Dunwitty.**


	8. Looking For Help Part 3

** Looking For Help Part 3**

** A few minutes later, Amber saw the roof of the Valentines' residence & magic shop from the air.**

** "Coachman, look," Amber called out. "I can see Lucinda's house down there! Let's land!"**

** "Yes, of course, Princess Amber." the coachman said.**

** Sofia & Zandar saw the flying carriage diving down and landing.**

** "Carpet," Zandar commanded. "we have got to catch up with Amber & Desmond!"**

** Zandar's flying carpet dove down and landed next to the flying carriage.**

** Mrs. Rowena Valentine was out in the garden sowing seeds.**

** "Oh! Princess Sofia, Princess Amber," Mrs. Valentine exclaimed. "and Prince Desmond, it's so wonderful to see you again! Oh, and who's this?"**

** "My name is Prince Zandar," Zandar said to Rowena. "and I'm from the Kingdom of Tangu."**

** "What an honor it is to meet a young prince!" Mrs. Valentine exclaimed.**

** Zandar politely bowed, "the honor is all mine." he said, lifting up.**

** Sofia looked up at Mrs. Valentine as Lucinda came out of the magic shop.**

** "Desmond! My dear prince," Lucinda exclaimed. "hello!"**

** Desmond blushed slightly.**


	9. A List Of Potion Ingredients

** A List Of Potion Ingredients**

** "Greetings, my lovely Lucy." Desmond said.**

** Lucinda saw Sofia, Amber, and Zandar.**

** "Amber! Sofia! Good to see you again! But, where is James," Lucinda asked. "and who is this?"**

** Zandar stepped forward in the young witch's direction.**

** "My name is Prince Zandar," Zandar said to Lucinda. "and I'm from the Kingdom of Tangu."**

** "What an honor it is to meet a young prince!" Lucinda exclaimed.**

** Sofia came up to Lucinda.**

** "Lucinda," Sofia said. "we **_**need**_** your help."**

** "Is it about your brother, James?" Lucinda asked Sofia.**

** Sofia gave Lucinda a look that showed grave seriousness.**

** "Yes it is," Sofia answered Lucinda. "James has come down with the Mortalia Virus."**

** "And we are **_**desperately**_** seeking a cure for it or else... he will..." Amber said, her voice slowing to a falter at the end of what she was saying about her brother.**

** "He'll die?" Lucinda finished for Amber.**

** "That's right, and only either magic users or those who are descended from magic users are immune to it because once they have had it, they have built an immunity to the virus." Amber told Lucinda now gravely serious.**

** "Don't worry," Lucinda said. "Papa can help you guys!"**

** After Godric Valentine wrote down the ingredients for the Immortalia Potion, the cure for the Mortalia Virus, Sofia read it back to him.**

** "One jar of Imperium Ruby Crystal beams, two cups strawberry juice, three fourths cup raspberry juice, and four tablespons Powdered Hocus Crocus? Is that correct, Mr. Godric?" Sofia asked.**

** "Yes it is, Sofia," Godric said. "and please, just call me Godric."**

** "Thanks Mr. oops! I mean **_**Godric**_**." Sofia said.**

** "You're welcme, Sofia," Godric said. "but unfortunately, we only have the Powdered Hocus Crocus here at our magic shop."**

** "But you will be on your own for the other ingredients, but here is a map to where you can find the other ingredients." Rowena said.**

** Rowena handed Sofia the map.**


	10. Berry Picking

** Berry Picking**

** Previously on Sofia The First:**

** "Baileywick? What is it?" Amber asked now concerned.**

** "What's the matter with James?" Sofia asked also concerned.**

** "I didn't see it before, but now I do," Baileywick said to the children seriously. "James has the fatal Mortalia Virus."**

** "What should we do, Sofia?" Desmond asked.**

** "Do you really have to ask that question, Desmond," Amber said impatiently. "we should go and talk to Cedric."**

** "Good idea, Amber," Sofia agreed. "besides, James doesn't have much time before he dies."**

** Amber had a flashback to that afternoon at school.**

** Within Amber's memory, it was time for Flying Derby practice.**

** Sofia & Amber were already dressed in their riding outfits, ready for Flying Derby practice.**

** Sofia was preparing Minimus while Amber prepared Goldie for practice.**

** After they prepared their horses for practice, Amber & Sofia came up to Sir Gillium, Amber had a question on her mind.**

** "Sir Gillium?" Amber asked.**

** The derby coach turned to face Amber, "Yes?" he answered.**

** "May I stand in for James since he is out sick today?" Hugo heard Amber asking Sir Gillium.**

** "I don't see why not, Princess Amber," Sir Gillium answered. "after all, Sofia **_**does**_** need a teammate."**

** "Yes!" Amber cheered.**

** When Prince Hugo of the Principality of Albuquerque heard Amber's delighted cheering, that made him quite furious.**

** "HEY, AMBER! IF **_**ANYBODY**_** IS GOING TO STAND IN FOR JAMES AS SOFIA'S TEAMMATE," Hugo yelled furiously. "IT IS GOING TO BE ME!"**

** "NO WAY WILL **_**THAT**_** HAPPEN, HUGO," Amber shot back. "SINCE JAMES IS **_**MY**_** TWIN BROTHER AND SOFIA IS **_**OUR**_** PRECIOUS YOUNGER SISTER, I DESERVE TO STAND IN FOR JAMES!"**

** Prince Zandar came into the stable, he was looking for Sofia.**

** "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Zandar exclaimed curiously. "what's the matter here? And where is James?"**

** "James is at home in bed, Zandar," Sofia answered with a sad sigh. "he is sick."**

** "Oh," Zandar said, sighing wistfully. "I am so sorry to hear about that, Sofia."**

** All around Sofia & Zandar, the argument between Amber & Hugo began to escalate.**

** "He is **_**my**_** twin, Hugo, and I'll **_**always**_** stand in for him! And I am **_**already**_** on the team!" Amber yelled angrily.**

** "Well, I hope he dies then! And I'll have your beautiful sister and my spirited teammate all to myself!" Hugo shot back at Amber hotly.**

** At that point, Sofia & Zandar stepped in.**

** "Excuse me, Hugo, but you and I are just teammates and **_**nothing**_** more," Sofia said, coming to her own defense. "and besides, I like like Zandar!"**

** "You will **_**never**_** have a chance with Sofia! She is **_**my**_** girl! Plus **_**neither**_** she, Amber, **_**nor**_** I wish to see James die!"**

** Amber came out of her memory.**

** "Oh, that's right," Amber said. "Hugo said this afternoon that he hoped that James would die! This is an **_**emergency**_**!"**

** Sofia, Amber, Desmond, and Zandar raced off to Cedric's workshop.**

** When they arrived at the sorcerer's workshop, Sofia volunteered to knock on the door.**

** Cedric was busily tidying his workshop when he heard the knocking upon his door.**

** "Enter," Cedric called, he was annoyed. "if you must."**

** Sofia entered Cedric's workshop.**

** "Mr. Cedric," Sofia explained urgently. "we **_**really**_** need your help."**

** "Oh do you now?" Cedric asked Sofia sarcastically.**

** Amber entered Cedric's workshop.**

** "James is sick with the fatal Mortalia Virus." Amber said.**

** "It is **_**not **_**fatal to either magic users or those who are descended from magic users, Princess Amber, because once they have had it, they have built an immunity to the virus. " Cedric corrected.**

** "Do you have a spell that is able to make James well again?" Sofia asked Cedric.**

** Cedric saw the purple glow of Sofia's amulet from out of the corner of his right eye.**

** "Yes I do, Princess Sofia," Cedric said. "but I'm afraid I will need your amulet for the spell."**

** "I'm sorry, Mr. Cedric," Sofia said. "but I promised Dad that I would **_**never**_** take my amulet off."**

** "Then, I am sorry, Princess," Cedric told Sofia, sighing wistfully. "but I am **_**really**_** busy."**

** "Busy doing what, Cedric?" Amber asked.**

** "Cleaning up my workshop!" Cedric answered Amber irritably.**

** Amber & Sofia turned to go, "Okay, thanks anyway, Cedric." Amber said.**

** After Sofia & Amber left his workshop, Cedric began to complain.**

** "Oh, Wormy," Cedric said irritably. "I was this close, **_**this close**_** to getting my hands on Princess Sofia's amulet!"**

** Over in Amber's bedroom, Amber was looking through her closet for a clean nightgown to wear to bed that night while Sofia sat on Amber's bed waiting for Amber to finish.**

** Amber came out of her closet and placed her clean nightgown on her bed, "Oh, now what? If Cedric can't help, I will be an only twin!" she said in a panic.**

** "No you won't, Amber," Sofia said gently. "besides, I know some other people who can help us, come on!"**

** Sofia took Amber by her left hand and they met up with Zandar & Desmond outside of the coach house.**

** "Where are we going," Zandar asked Amber curiously. "what's going on?"**

** Amber climbed aboard one of the royal coaches.**

** "We are simply going to the village to visit the Valentine family." Amber answered Zandar.**

** "Alright," Desmond exclaimed. "a chance to see my dear Lucinda!"**

** Desmond climbed into the flying carriage excitedly as well.**

** "Are you two coming with us?" Amber & Desmond asked Sofia & Zandar impatiently in unison.**

** Zandar unrolled his flying carpet, "No thank you, Sofia & I will follow you on my flying carpet." he called to Amber & Desmnd.**

** "Suit yourselves!" Desmond called back.**

** Soon enough, the foursome set out for the Village of Dunwitty.**

** A few minutes later, Amber saw the roof of the Valentines' residence & magic shop from the air.**

** "Coachman, look," Amber called out. "I can see Lucinda's house down there! Let's land!"**

** "Yes, of course, Princess Amber." the coachman said.**

** Sofia & Zandar saw the flying carriage diving down and landing.**

** "Carpet," Zandar commanded. "we have got to catch up with Amber & Desmond!"**

** Zandar's flying carpet dove down and landed next to the flying carriage.**

** Mrs. Rowena Valentine was out in the garden sowing seeds.**

** "Oh! Princess Sofia, Princess Amber," Mrs. Valentine exclaimed. "and Prince Desmond, it's so wonderful to see you again! Oh, and who's this?"**

** "My name is Prince Zandar," Zandar said to Rowena. "and I'm from the Kingdom of Tangu."**

** "What an honor it is to meet a young prince!" Mrs. Valentine exclaimed.**

** Zandar politely bowed, "the honor is all mine." he said, lifting up.**

** Sofia looked up at Mrs. Valentine as Lucinda came out of the magic shop.**

** "Desmond! My dear prince," Lucinda exclaimed. "hello!"**

** Desmond blushed slightly.**

** "Greetings, my lovely Lucy." Desmond said.**

** Lucinda saw Sofia, Amber, and Zandar.**

** "Amber! Sofia! Good to see you again! But, where is James," Lucinda asked. "and who is this?"**

** Zandar stepped forward in the young witch's direction.**

** "My name is Prince Zandar," Zandar said to Lucinda. "and I'm from the Kingdom of Tangu."**

** "What an honor it is to meet a young prince!" Lucinda exclaimed.**

** Sofia came up to Lucinda.**

** "Lucinda," Sofia said. "we **_**need**_** your help."**

** "Is it about your brother, James?" Lucinda asked Sofia.**

** Sofia gave Lucinda a look that showed grave seriousness.**

** "Yes it is," Sofia answered Lucinda. "James has come down with the Mortalia Virus."**

** "And we are **_**desperately**_** seeking a cure for it or else... he will..." Amber said, her voice slowing to a falter at the end of what she was saying about her brother.**

** "He'll die?" Lucinda finished for Amber.**

** "That's right, and only either magic users or those who are descended from magic users are immune to it because once they have had it, they have built an immunity to the virus." Amber told Lucinda now gravely serious.**

** "Don't worry," Lucinda said. "Papa can help you guys!"**

** After Godric Valentine wrote down the ingredients for the Immortalia Potion, the cure for the Mortalia Virus, Sofia read it back to him.**

** "One jar of Imperium Ruby Crystal beams, two cups strawberry juice, three fourths cup raspberry juice, and four tablespons Powdered Hocus Crocus? Is that correct, Mr. Godric?" Sofia asked.**

** "Yes it is, Sofia," Godric said. "and please, just call me Godric."**

** "Thanks Mr. oops! I mean **_**Godric**_**." Sofia said.**

** "You're welcme, Sofia," Godric said. "but unfortunately, we only have the Powdered Hocus Crocus here at our magic shop."**

** "But you will be on your own for the other ingredients, but here is a map to where you can find the other ingredients." Rowena said.**

** Rowena handed Sofia the map.**

** Now on Sofia The First:**

** Sofia took the map from Rowena's right hand.**

** "Thank you, Mrs. Wicked... I mean, **_**Rowena**_**." Sofia said.**

** A little while later back at Enchancia Castle, the castle's inventor, Gwen entered James's bedroom with some of her father, Chef Andre's famous raspberry muffins and a tall glass of milk for the sickly prince to snack on as well as a new toy she had invented for him to play with **_**without**_** him leaving his bed.**

** "Here is your snack, Prince James," Gwen said kindly. "and I have invented a new toy for you to play with without leaving your bed, it is a remote controlled toy robot that will help you get whatever it is you would need."**

** Gwen handed the snack and the robot's control off to James.**

** "Thank... you," James said to Gwen breathlessly. "I'll... eat... your... father's... delicious... looking... muffins... later..."**

** "Okay, your young majesty." Gwen said to James, throwing him a hug before leaving for her own workshop.**

** After Gwen had left, James began to sing about his bond with Amber.**

** James: **_**I**_**'**_**m your twin**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**re my twin**_**;**

_** We stick together through thick and thin**_**;**

_** No matter what I do**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m always stuck with you**_**;**

_**And if trouble comes our way**_**;**

_** I know my twin will save the day**_**;**

_** Wherever you may be**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**re always stuck with me**_**;**

_**When you**_**'**_**re feeling sad and blue**_**;**

_**Call my name**_**; **

_** And I**_**'**_**ll find you**_**;**

_** We have a bond that**_**'**_**s tried and true**_**;**

** Out in the garden picking strawberries & raspberries with Sofia, Desmond, and Zandar, Amber began to sing hers & James special song too, but she picked up where James left off in his bedroom.**

** Amber: **_**You and me**_**;**

_** Me and you**_**;**

_** Two by two**_**;**

_** What if I never find you**_**;**

_** What if I**_**'**_**m a twin no more**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**d give all the kingdom**_**'**_**s treasures**_**;**

_** If you came walking through the door**_**;**

** Now, Amber & James sang together, while James played with his robot in his bedroom and while Amber picked raspberries while Demsmnd picked strawberries for the cure for James.**

** Amber & James: **_**When **__**you**_**'**_**re feeling sad and blue**_**;**

_**Call my name**_**; **

_** And I**_**'**_**ll find you**_**;**

_** We have a bond that**_**'**_**s tried and true**_**;**

_**You and me**_**;**

_** Me and you**_**;**

_** Two by two**_**.**

** Amber had a memory of hers & James's birthday a few months back, it was after their race, James gt off Lyra's back and Amber got off James's bicycle.**

** "Do you **_**really**_** like the locket & hand drawn picture from me?" James asked Amber.**

** "Yes I do, James," Amber said, smiling and hugging her twin. "I love it so much... I will treat it like Sofia treats her amulet! I promise you that I will **_**never**_** take it off!"**

** "Brilliant! I'm holding you to that promise!" James said.**

** Amber came out of her memory and began to sob uncontrollably.**

** "Oh, James... please **_**please**_** don't die on me." Amber sobbed.**


	11. Continuing The Quest Part 1

** Continuing The Quest Part 1**

** "Amber?" Desmond asked.**

** "Yes, Desmond," Amber answered. "just what is it?"**

** "Are you all right?" Desmond asked Amber.**

** "I'm fine, Desmond, there is nothing wrong with me." Amber answered.**

** Sofia & Zandar came up to Amber & Desmond with their berry baskets in hand, setting them down.**

** "We have our berry baskets," Sofia told Amber & Desmond. "but I think we picked **_**way**_** too many!"**

** "That's right," Zandar said. "just what should we do with them?"**

** "Don't worry," Amber said to Sofia, Desmond, and Zandar. "Chef Andre could use some of the extra strawberries & raspberries for his muffins."**

** "Good thinking, Amber" Zandar said. "meanwhile, Sofia & I are going to see Gwen for some sort od juicing contraption."**

** "And I'll consult our map to see where we need to find the Imperium Ruby Crystal so we could get a jar of its beams." Desmond said.**

** "Good thinking, Desmond." Sofia said.**

** Amber went straight to the kitchen with the extra berries for Chef Andre while Sofia took Zandar to meet Enchancia's inventor and to ask Gwen if she could invent a gizmo for juicing berries.**


	12. Continuing The Quest Part 2

** Continuing The Quest Part 2**

** When in the royal kitchen, Amber saw Baileywick talking with Chef Andre.**

** "How did Prince James like my raspberry muffins, Baileywick?" Chef Andre asked.**

** "James didn't even touch the muffins, Andre." Baileywick answered somberly.**

** Amber came up to Chef Andre & Baileywick.**

** "Here are the extra raspberries & strawberries, Chef Andre, and Baileywick," Amber said. "did you say that James **_**didn**_**'**_**t**__**even**_** touch his raspberry muffins?"**

** "Yes, I did, but do not worry, Princess Amber, James is only asleep right now." Baileywick said.**

** "Asleep," Amber asked Baileywick. "but for how long?"**

** "James will be asleep for four full days." Baileywick said to Amber.**

** Meanwhile with Sofia & Zandar, they went into Gwen's workshop.**

** "Hello, Sofia," Gwen said. "and who do we have here?"**

** "My name is Prince Zandar," Zandar answered Gwen. "and I'm from the Kingdom of Tangu."**

** "Nice to me you, Prince Zandar of Tangu." Gwen said.**

** "Just call me Zandar." Zandar said to Gwen.**

** "Gwen," Sofia said. "we could really use your help."**

** "What do you request of me, Sofia?" Gwen asked.**

** "Do you think you could invent some sort of gizmo that could help us juice berries and other fruits?" **

** "I already have a juicer right here!" Gwen said to Sofia & Zandar, handing the juicer off to Zandar.**

** "Wow, Miss Gwen," Zandar exclaimed. "you are the best!"**

** Sofia & Zandar then & there raced out of Gwen's workshop.**

** A few minutes later, Zandar, Sofia, and Amber met up with Desmond in the banquet hall.**

** "Did you see if Gwen had a gizmo that could juice fruit?" Amber asked Zandar & Sofiia worriedly.**

** "Yes we did, Amber." Zandar answered.**

** Sofia pulled out the juicer and set it on the banquet hall's table.**

** "And here it is." Sofia said.**

** "So, Amber," Desmond asked worriedly. "what happened while you were in your royal kitchen?"**

** Amber then had a memory.**

** Within her memoory, , Amber saw Baileywick talking with Chef Andre.**

** "How did Prince James like my raspberry muffins, Baileywick?" Chef Andre asked.**

** "James didn't even touch the muffins, Andre." Baileywick answered somberly.**

** Amber came up to Chef Andre & Baileywick.**

** "Here are the extra raspberries & strawberries, Chef Andre, and Baileywick," Amber said. "did you say that James **_**didn**_**'**_**t**__**even**_** touch his raspberry muffins?"**

** "Yes, I did, but do not worry, Princess Amber, James is only asleep right now." Baileywick said.**

** "Asleep," Amber asked Baileywick. "but for how long?"**

** "James will be asleep for four full days." Baileywick said to Amber.**

** Amber then came out of her memory.**

** "Baileywick said to me," Amber answered Desmond. "that James will be asleep for four full days."**


	13. Continuing The Quest Part 3

** Continuing The Quest Part 3**

** "James will be asleep for four full days," Desmond exclaimed. "that is perfect!"**

** Zandar glanced over at Desmond, "Just what are you getting at?" he asked, now worried about James.**

** "It is perfect," Desmond explained to Zandar. "because it'll take us two days **_**exactly**_** for us to reach the Cave of Sparkling Gems and two days back to Enchancia by flying horse or flying carpet in order to get the Imperium Ruby Crystal beams."**

** Amber & Sofia ran over to Desmond, "Oh, Desmond! You're brilliant!" they exclaimed in unison, hugging him.**

** After Sofia, Amber, and Desmond had changed into their riding attire, Desmond & Amber climbed upon Goldie's back while Sofia climbed upon Minimus's back.**

** Zandar climbed aboard his flying carpet as they took off to the sky.**

** A few hours later, Amber began to think about James again and she began to sing.**

** Amber: **_**I**_**'**_**m your twin**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**re my twin**_**;**

_** We stick together through thick and thin**_**;**

_** No matter what I do**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m always stuck with you**_**;**

_**And if trouble comes our way**_**;**

_** I know my twin will save the day**_**;**

_** Wherever you may be**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**re always stuck with me**_**;**

_**When you**_**'**_**re feeling sad and blue**_**;**

_**Call my name**_**; **

_** And I**_**'**_**ll find you**_**;**

_** We have a bond that**_**'**_**s tried and true**_**;**

_**You and me**_**;**

_** Me and you**_**;**

_** Two by two**_**;**

_** What if I never find you**_**;**

_** What if I**_**'**_**m a twin no more**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**d give all the kingdom**_**'**_**s treasures**_**;**

_** If you came walking through the door**_**;**

_**When **__**you**_**'**_**re feeling sad and blue**_**;**

_**Call my name**_**; **

_** And I**_**'**_**ll find you**_**;**

_** We have a bond that**_**'**_**s tried and true**_**;**

_**You and me**_**;**

_** Me and you**_**;**

_** Two by two**_**.**

** Zandar quickly rode up to Desmond & Amber.**

** "Amber, are you okay?" Zandar asked.**

** Amber glanced over at Zandar.**

** "I'm fine, Zandar," Amber said. "I'm just thinking about James again."**

** "Don't worry," Zandar said gently. "James will be okay soon, Amber."**

** "Thank you, Zandar." Amber said.**

** "Anytme, Amber." Zandar replied.**

** Amber closed her eyes and pictured James all better and she began to sing.**

** Amber: **_**I**_**'**_**m your twin**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**re my twin**_**;**

_** We stick together through thick and thin**_**;**

_** No matter what I do**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m always stuck with you**_**;**

_**And if trouble comes our way**_**;**

_** I know my twin will save the day**_**;**

_** Wherever you may be**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**re always stuck with me**_**;**

_**When you**_**'**_**re feeling sad and blue**_**;**

_**Call my name**_**; **

_** And I**_**'**_**ll find you**_**;**

_** We have a bond that**_**'**_**s tried and true**_**;**

_**You and me**_**;**

_** Me and you**_**;**

_** Two by two**_**;**

_** What if I never find you**_**;**

_** What if I**_**'**_**m a twin no more**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**d give all the kingdom**_**'**_**s treasures**_**;**

_** If you came walking through the door**_**;**

_**When **__**you**_**'**_**re feeling sad and blue**_**;**

_**Call my name**_**; **

_** And I**_**'**_**ll find you**_**;**

_** We have a bond that**_**'**_**s tried and true**_**;**

_**You and me**_**;**

_** Me and you**_**;**

_** Two by two**_**.**

** Sofia saw a nice clean grassy clearing.**

** "Hey, everyone," Sofia called out. "I see a goood place where we can make camp for the night!"**


	14. The Imperium Ruby Crystal

**The Imperium Ruby Crystal**

** "Good job, Sofia." Amber said.**

** The next morning dawned as Sofia awoke to the sound of Amber feeding & grooming Goldie.**

** "Amber?" Sofia asked.**

** "Good morning, Sofia." Amber said.**

** Zandar fell asleep on his flying carpet, he was the next after Desmond to rise & shine.**

** "So," Zandar asked groggy. "is everyone ready to go?"**

** "You know we are!" Sofia exclaimed.**

** Once they got to the Cave of Sparkling Gems, it was Sofia & Desmond who entered.**

** Desmond & Sofia got the Imperium Ruby Crystal beams in a clear jar.**

_**There**_**, Sofia thought. **_**now it is back to Enchancia to mix up this cure for James**_**.**


	15. Making The Immortalia Potion

** Making The Immortalia Potion**

** Previously on Sofia The First:**

** "Thank you, Mrs. Wicked... I mean, **_**Rowena**_**." Sofia said.**

** A little while later back at Enchancia Castle, the castle's inventor, Gwen entered James's bedroom with some of her father, Chef Andre's famous raspberry muffins and a tall glass of milk for the sickly prince to snack on as well as a new toy she had invented for him to play with **_**without**_** him leaving his bed.**

** "Here is your snack, Prince James," Gwen said kindly. "and I have invented a new toy for you to play with without leaving your bed, it is a remote controlled toy robot that will help you get whatever it is you would need."**

** Gwen handed the snack and the robot's control off to James.**

** "Thank... you," James said to Gwen breathlessly. "I'll... eat... your... father's... delicious... looking... muffins... later..."**

** "Okay, your young majesty." Gwen said to James, throwing him a hug before leaving for her own workshop.**

** After Gwen had left, James began to sing about his bond with Amber.**

** James: **_**I**_**'**_**m your twin**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**re my twin**_**;**

_** We stick together through thick and thin**_**;**

_** No matter what I do**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m always stuck with you**_**;**

_**And if trouble comes our way**_**;**

_** I know my twin will save the day**_**;**

_** Wherever you may be**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**re always stuck with me**_**;**

_**When you**_**'**_**re feeling sad and blue**_**;**

_**Call my name**_**; **

_** And I**_**'**_**ll find you**_**;**

_** We have a bond that**_**'**_**s tried and true**_**;**

** Out in the garden picking strawberries & raspberries with Sofia, Desmond, and Zandar, Amber began to sing hers & James special song too, but she picked up where James left off in his bedroom.**

** Amber: **_**You and me**_**;**

_** Me and you**_**;**

_** Two by two**_**;**

_** What if I never find you**_**;**

_** What if I**_**'**_**m a twin no more**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**d give all the kingdom**_**'**_**s treasures**_**;**

_** If you came walking through the door**_**;**

** Now, Amber & James sang together, while James played with his robot in his bedroom and while Amber picked raspberries while Demsmnd picked strawberries for the cure for James.**

** Amber & James: **_**When **__**you**_**'**_**re feeling sad and blue**_**;**

_**Call my name**_**; **

_** And I**_**'**_**ll find you**_**;**

_** We have a bond that**_**'**_**s tried and true**_**;**

_**You and me**_**;**

_** Me and you**_**;**

_** Two by two**_**.**

** Amber had a memory of hers & James's birthday a few months back, it was after their race, James gt off Lyra's back and Amber got off James's bicycle.**

** "Do you **_**really**_** like the locket & hand drawn picture from me?" James asked Amber.**

** "Yes I do, James," Amber said, smiling and hugging her twin. "I love it so much... I will treat it like Sofia treats her amulet! I promise you that I will **_**never**_** take it off!"**

** "Brilliant! I'm holding you to that promise!" James said.**

** Amber came out of her memory and began to sob uncontrollably.**

** "Oh, James... please **_**please**_** don't die on me." Amber sobbed.**

** "Amber?" Desmond asked.**

** "Yes, Desmond," Amber answered. "just what is it?"**

** "Are you all right?" Desmond asked Amber.**

** "I'm fine, Desmond, there is nothing wrong with me." Amber answered.**

** Sofia & Zandar came up to Amber & Desmond with their berry baskets in hand, setting them down.**

** "We have our berry baskets," Sofia told Amber & Desmond. "but I think we picked **_**way**_** too many!"**

** "That's right," Zandar said. "just what should we do with them?"**

** "Don't worry," Amber said to Sofia, Desmond, and Zandar. "Chef Andre could use some of the extra strawberries & raspberries for his muffins."**

** "Good thinking, Amber" Zandar said. "meanwhile, Sofia & I are going to see Gwen for some sort od juicing contraption."**

** "And I'll consult our map to see where we need to find the Imperium Ruby Crystal so we could get a jar of its beams." Desmond said.**

** "Good thinking, Desmond." Sofia said.**

** Amber went straight to the kitchen with the extra berries for Chef Andre while Sofia took Zandar to meet Enchancia's inventor and to ask Gwen if she could invent a gizmo for juicing berries.**

** When in the royal kitchen, Amber saw Baileywick talking with Chef Andre.**

** "How did Prince James like my raspberry muffins, Baileywick?" Chef Andre asked.**

** "James didn't even touch the muffins, Andre." Baileywick answered somberly.**

** Amber came up to Chef Andre & Baileywick.**

** "Here are the extra raspberries & strawberries, Chef Andre, and Baileywick," Amber said. "did you say that James **_**didn**_**'**_**t**__**even**_** touch his raspberry muffins?"**

** "Yes, I did, but do not worry, Princess Amber, James is only asleep right now." Baileywick said.**

** "Asleep," Amber asked Baileywick. "but for how long?"**

** "James will be asleep for four full days." Baileywick said to Amber.**

** Meanwhile with Sofia & Zandar, they went into Gwen's workshop.**

** "Hello, Sofia," Gwen said. "and who do we have here?"**

** "My name is Prince Zandar," Zandar answered Gwen. "and I'm from the Kingdom of Tangu."**

** "Nice to me you, Prince Zandar of Tangu." Gwen said.**

** "Just call me Zandar." Zandar said to Gwen.**

** "Gwen," Sofia said. "we could really use your help."**

** "What do you request of me, Sofia?" Gwen asked.**

** "Do you think you could invent some sort of gizmo that could help us juice berries and other fruits?" **

** "I already have a juicer right here!" Gwen said to Sofia & Zandar, handing the juicer off to Zandar.**

** "Wow, Miss Gwen," Zandar exclaimed. "you are the best!"**

** Sofia & Zandar then & there raced out of Gwen's workshop.**

** A few minutes later, Zandar, Sofia, and Amber met up with Desmond in the banquet hall.**

** "Did you see if Gwen had a gizmo that could juice fruit?" Amber asked Zandar & Sofiia worriedly.**

** "Yes we did, Amber." Zandar answered.**

** Sofia pulled out the juicer and set it on the banquet hall's table.**

** "And here it is." Sofia said.**

** "So, Amber," Desmond asked worriedly. "what happened while you were in your royal kitchen?"**

** Amber then had a memory.**

** Within her memoory, , Amber saw Baileywick talking with Chef Andre.**

** "How did Prince James like my raspberry muffins, Baileywick?" Chef Andre asked.**

** "James didn't even touch the muffins, Andre." Baileywick answered somberly.**

** Amber came up to Chef Andre & Baileywick.**

** "Here are the extra raspberries & strawberries, Chef Andre, and Baileywick," Amber said. "did you say that James **_**didn**_**'**_**t**__**even**_** touch his raspberry muffins?"**

** "Yes, I did, but do not worry, Princess Amber, James is only asleep right now." Baileywick said.**

** "Asleep," Amber asked Baileywick. "but for how long?"**

** "James will be asleep for four full days." Baileywick said to Amber.**

** Amber then came out of her memory.**

** "Baileywick said to me," Amber answered Desmond. "that James will be asleep for four full days."**

** "James will be asleep for four full days," Desmond exclaimed. "that is perfect!"**

** Zandar glanced over at Desmond, "Just what are you getting at?" he asked, now worried about James.**

** "It is perfect," Desmond explained to Zandar. "because it'll take us two days **_**exactly**_** for us to reach the Cave of Sparkling Gems and two days back to Enchancia by flying horse or flying carpet in order to get the Imperium Ruby Crystal beams."**

** Amber & Sofia ran over to Desmond, "Oh, Desmond! You're brilliant!" they exclaimed in unison, hugging him.**

** After Sofia, Amber, and Desmond had changed into their riding attire, Desmond & Amber climbed upon Goldie's back while Sofia climbed upon Minimus's back.**

** Zandar climbed aboard his flying carpet as they took off to the sky.**

** A few hours later, Amber began to think about James again and she began to sing.**

** Amber: **_**I**_**'**_**m your twin**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**re my twin**_**;**

_** We stick together through thick and thin**_**;**

_** No matter what I do**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m always stuck with you**_**;**

_**And if trouble comes our way**_**;**

_** I know my twin will save the day**_**;**

_** Wherever you may be**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**re always stuck with me**_**;**

_**When you**_**'**_**re feeling sad and blue**_**;**

_**Call my name**_**; **

_** And I**_**'**_**ll find you**_**;**

_** We have a bond that**_**'**_**s tried and true**_**;**

_**You and me**_**;**

_** Me and you**_**;**

_** Two by two**_**;**

_** What if I never find you**_**;**

_** What if I**_**'**_**m a twin no more**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**d give all the kingdom**_**'**_**s treasures**_**;**

_** If you came walking through the door**_**;**

_**When **__**you**_**'**_**re feeling sad and blue**_**;**

_**Call my name**_**; **

_** And I**_**'**_**ll find you**_**;**

_** We have a bond that**_**'**_**s tried and true**_**;**

_**You and me**_**;**

_** Me and you**_**;**

_** Two by two**_**.**

** Zandar quickly rode up to Desmond & Amber.**

** "Amber, are you okay?" Zandar asked.**

** Amber glanced over at Zandar.**

** "I'm fine, Zandar," Amber said. "I'm just thinking about James again."**

** "Don't worry," Zandar said gently. "James will be okay soon, Amber."**

** "Thank you, Zandar." Amber said.**

** "Anytme, Amber." Zandar replied.**

** Amber closed her eyes and pictured James all better and she began to sing.**

** Amber: **_**I**_**'**_**m your twin**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**re my twin**_**;**

_** We stick together through thick and thin**_**;**

_** No matter what I do**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m always stuck with you**_**;**

_**And if trouble comes our way**_**;**

_** I know my twin will save the day**_**;**

_** Wherever you may be**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**re always stuck with me**_**;**

_**When you**_**'**_**re feeling sad and blue**_**;**

_**Call my name**_**; **

_** And I**_**'**_**ll find you**_**;**

_** We have a bond that**_**'**_**s tried and true**_**;**

_**You and me**_**;**

_** Me and you**_**;**

_** Two by two**_**;**

_** What if I never find you**_**;**

_** What if I**_**'**_**m a twin no more**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**d give all the kingdom**_**'**_**s treasures**_**;**

_** If you came walking through the door**_**;**

_**When **__**you**_**'**_**re feeling sad and blue**_**;**

_**Call my name**_**; **

_** And I**_**'**_**ll find you**_**;**

_** We have a bond that**_**'**_**s tried and true**_**;**

_**You and me**_**;**

_** Me and you**_**;**

_** Two by two**_**.**

** Sofia saw a nice clean grassy clearing.**

** "Hey, everyone," Sofia called out. "I see a goood place where we can make camp for the night!"**

** "Good job, Sofia." Amber said.**

** The next morning dawned as Sofia awoke to the sound of Amber feeding & grooming Goldie.**

** "Amber?" Sofia asked.**

** "Good morning, Sofia." Amber said.**

** Zandar fell asleep on his flying carpet, he was the next after Desmond to rise & shine.**

** "So," Zandar asked groggy. "is everyone ready to go?"**

** "You know we are!" Sofia exclaimed.**

** Once they got to the Cave of Sparkling Gems, it was Sofia & Desmond who entered.**

** Desmond & Sofia got the Imperium Ruby Crystal beams in a clear jar.**

_**There**_**, Sofia thought. **_**now it is back to Enchancia to mix up this cure for James**_**.**

** Now on Sofia The First:**

** Two days later in the evening after Desmond & Zandar had gone back home to **_**their**_** respective kingdoms, Miranda came into the banquet hall of the castle to find Sofia & Amber looking at the recipe for the Immortalia Potion for James to cure him.**

** "Girls, how is the cure for James coming along?" Miranda asked Amber & Sofia.**

** "So far, Mom," Amber answered. "we have just added the two cups strawberry juice, and I don't know what to add next!"**

** Sofiia read off the recipe and ingredient list.**

** "Don't worry," Sofia told Amber. "we now need to add in the three fourths cup raspberry juice."**

** Amber added the three fourths cup raspberry juice to the strawberry juice, "What should we add next, Sofia? The Imperium Ruby Crystal beams or the four tablespons Powdered Hocus Crocus?" she asked curiously.**

** "The four tablespons Powdered Hocus Crocus of course," Sofia answered Amber. "the Imperium Ruby Crystal beams are what we need to mix the other ingredients all together."**

** "Good thinking." Amber said to Sofia.**

** Amber added in the four tablespons Powdered Hocus Crocus, then, Sofia added in the Imperium Ruby Crystal beams to mix up all the other ingredients.**

** The potion began to change from red & pink and a lumpy texture to golden yellow and a smooth texture.**

** "Is the cure for James ready now?" Miranda asked.**

** "Yes it is, Mom," Sofia said. "indeed it is."**

** Roland & Baileywick came downstairs to the banquet hall with news about James.**


	16. James All Cured! Happy Ending

** James All Cured! Happy Ending**

** "Queen Miranda," Baileywick said, sighing. "the good news is that James is awake."**

** "What's the bad news?" Miranda asked.**

** King Roland just sighed sadly.**

** "James is **_**nearly**_** dead." Roland said, sighing sadly.**

** "No he's not, Daddy!" Amber said.**

** "That's right," Sofia said to Roland. "Amber & I have the cure for James."**

** A few moments later in James's bedroom, Amber gave the cup with the cure in it to her twin brother who opened his eyes.**

** "Thanks, Sof," James said. "thanks, Amber, I'm now all better."**

** "Oh, James," Sofia & Amber exclaimed. "I am so glad you are well again!"**

** Sofia & Amber hugged James and they hugged him quite hard.**


End file.
